


Vampires Lust

by RainValentine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Ex, Biting, Blood, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern AU, Petra Ral - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, blood sucking, fast developing relationship, rivetra, snk, vamp!levi, vamp!petra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainValentine/pseuds/RainValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra are Vampires that met in a rather unfortunate way, however their bond grew and quickly turned into something more. However, Petra's abusive ex doesn't want to her to move on and threatens to destroy her and Levis relationship. If Oluo couldn't have her back he would make her life miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> After Rping with a Petra on Tumblr and reading some Vampire fics i decided to wright this fanfiction for her. SO, miss Petra Ral A.K.A ask-the-petrafied-ral, this is for you ^_^  
> The next chapter will be posted as soon as im done with it.

As the light from the moon came up over the horizon, the Vampire residing in that room drew her first breath of the night. The night was cold and brisk and the moon shown bright. Tonight was a full moon and every Vampire would be hunting.

Petra rose from her resting place and walked to the window to bask her naked body in the moonlight and the wind blow through her shoulder length golden hair. The nights with the full moon raised her sexual desire, something about the moonlight on her skin was very intoxicating. She already knew who she would go after tonight, she had had her eyes on one certain Vampire that she wanted to have him sink his teeth into her. Ever since he saved her four months ago, she couldn’t get him out of her mind and began to admire the older Vamp. They had met up at a bar a few times and flirted, they even messed around at times, but tonight she wanted all of him.

Leaving the window, she walked over to her wardrobe to find something a little sexy for tonight, she wanted to draw his attention. She found a pair of tight leather black pants and a black and red striped halter corset that would do perfectly. The corset did well to accentuate her rather average sized breasts.

Grabbing her long black trench coat she rushed her way out of the tower and into the woods. The city was not far away from her place of rest. The forest outside her tower was full of trees that had lost their leaves for the fall. The dead grass crunched under her feet as she walked through the woods.

She could sense other Vampires near, they also were getting ready to hunt in the nearby city. As she walked by an abandoned house in the woods, another Vampire walked out the front door. She knew this Vamp, Oluo, one of her ex-boyfriends.

Oluo was a very self-centered Vamp, he wanted her because he felt he could use her to attract attention to himself. She grew tired of his constant fooling around with others and lack of loyalty and could now care less about the Vamp now that she had her eyes set on another. She heard him growl behind her, the sound only made her smirk. He was still not over the fact that she had left him.

She continued walking through the woods until she came across the first strip of houses of the small city. These houses were locked up tight and all the lights were turned off. The front doors had silver door knobs and each window had silver hanging from the window still. All meant to keep out the Vampires who mainly resided deep in the woods behind those houses.

The houses on the outskirts of the town all believed in Vampires. What homes that weren’t prepared to keep them away were vacant. At one time these houses were the easiest prey. Scrunching her nose at the smell of the garlic, Petra continued on her way into town.

The streets were full of life, it made her decision on her prey hard. They all looked and smelled so good. Her teeth were beginning to ache from hunger, she needed to eat. Seeing a man walking down the sidewalk alone and with no one with him to worry about his sudden disappearance, she made her way towards him.  
Walking up beside the man she announced her presence. “You smell delicious.” He looked at her with a questioning look that she responded to by grabbing him by the arm and pulled him deep into the alleyway.

He was a pretty thing, auburn hair with blue eyes and skin like honey. He probably tasted as good as he looked. She wasted no time and sank her teeth into his neck before he had time to register what was going on.

The young man yelped in surprise as her fangs dug deep into his neck. Soon he closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her drain his life’s fluid out of his body, the advantage for the human was that the feeding was pleasurable for them. The sound of his weakening moans was like music to ears. She pressed her body against his and ran one hand through his hair and placed her other on his back. His body was still warm but was beginning to get cooler.

When she finally had her fill she let him go and he fell to the ground. She stood there staring at him for a few seconds before wiping his blood off her face with her jacket sleeve. He wasn't dead, just week and unconscious and would wake up later not remembering what happened… Not that anyone would really believe him anyways.  
Now that she was fed, she was going to search for her Vamp.

\------

Her heels clicked on the concrete sidewalk as she walked down the street. The streets were now clearing out, more people were starting to head home. She checked her watch, it was close to eleven and she had been walking around for about an hour.

She was going to find him soon, she could tell he was closer now. Rounding the corner she walked up to a park that had appeared to be abandoned. She noticed soon enough that it was currently occupied by a man and woman in each other’s embrace up against the playground. Only one of them she noticed was human. Walking up a little closer she realized the man was just whom she was looking for, Levi.

Walking a little closer she stopped a few feet away and leaned against the swing frame and watched with amusement as Levi had his fun seducing the poor human.  
As he was teasing and kissing the poor girl, he looked at Petra through the corner of his eye, he had known she was there before she walked up. Having her watch him seduce and grope the woman felt so wonderfully taboo, and he could tell she was enjoying the show.

He left the woman's mouth to nibble on her ear and he slid his hand down her shoulder to her breast and gave it a squeeze before feeling for her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. She arched her back into his hand and trailed both her hands down from his black hair and down his chest to grab his belt. “Eager are we?”  
“I can’t wait much longer, stop toying with me.” She hadn’t noticed that they now had an audience.

He chuckled, “more than you know.” He whispered to himself as he suckled and licked her neck.

Getting more impatient she reached farther down and gave his hard manhood a squeeze, earning a loud moan for Levi.

He grinded his hips against her hand and grabbed her bare leg and wrapped it around his waist making the short skirt of her dress hike all the way up her rear.

She undid his pants and slid her hand down his boxers to grab his member tightly, giving it a few good pumps.

Petra was starting to get impatient and was getting tired of watching them have all the fun when all she wanted right now was to have Levi to herself. Usually she had no problem watching all the way through to the finale, though he never actually fucked any of his victims. “Are you about done playing with your food, Levi?”

The girl pulled back from him startled and glared at Petra. “What the hell do you want?” Then she registered what she had said and looked at Levi. “What does she mean by food?”

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips. “Meaning I want to eat you up,” he replied as he slid a hand in between her thighs to her warm and wet panties. “Do you mind an audience, Miss Ral loves to watch.” He winked at Petra as he said the last part.

“Well I guess not, could be fun.” She said as she relaxed into him.

What a lose wench, he thought. “Ok, prepare yourself.”

She looked confused. “For what?”

He almost didn’t give her enough time to ask as he sank his fangs into her neck and sucked hard. The girl yelled in shock and grabbed his shoulders to try and push him off of her until the pleasurable waves washed over her. When he was done feeding, he let her unconscious body slide down the playground structure to the ground.

Turning around to face Petra he gave the woman no more thought. “You know, you really know how to ruin a moment.”

Walking up to Levi, she wrapped an arm around his neck and brushed her hand across the front of his jeans, felling the still hardness of this boner. “If you would like, we can fix this issue later.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “Are you volunteering?” He grinned showing his fangs.

“Maybe.” She didn't want to make herself sound like a despite hussy like that human he just fed upon. She pulled away from him and grabbed his wrist. “Come, I want to go dancing.”

“Ok.” He didn’t particularly care for it much, but if it meant that he would see her dancing for him, he was more than happy to oblige.

He had met Petra four months back when she had gotten trapped by a landslide after a battle with some Vampires from another city that were causing trouble with the local Vamps. Her leg had gotten smashed between a tree and a pile of large rocks and rubble and the sun was about to come up. He was heading to his resting place after the battle and saw her there, struggling. The fear in her eyes make him hesitate about leaving her there to burn when the sun came up. Unlike the tales that were told, they had great speed, however, they couldn’t flash from place to place. Ever since he has looked after her from afar, other then the moments they shared the bar.

“There is a new vamp club that opened up, I’ve been wanting to check it out for a while.”

“Why haven’t you?” She had let go of his wrist now that he was walking beside her.

She looked up at him, he was short for a grown male, he stood right at her height, if not a little shorter. Granted she was in four inch heels, he was actually about an inch taller than her. His blue eyes even though it was so dark in the part, shined brightly. His eyes were one of the things that drew her to him, even if they did seem to be stuck in a grumpy expression. “You can’t expect me to go to a club alone! I have to have someone keep all the men’s hands off of me. Who better to do so than you.” She wanted to use this opportunity to get him all to herself.

“It’s just a vamp club right?” He didn’t like going to human clubs, the music was too loud and their drinks stank. To him, humans were only good for playing with and feeding, some of the human women he played with just begged to be bitten, and those were women that had a biting fetish. If only they knew his bite could kill.

“Yes, silly. Only vamps.”

They walked into an empty alleyway and made sure that they weren’t being followed by some curious human. After a few twists and turns between a few buildings they made it to the main door of the club. It was guarded by two big vampire men. The men looked them over for a second before letting them into the club.

The club was dark with a few dim lights over the tables and the bar. Vamps didn’t need much light to see what they were doing. The music was low enough that they could enjoy it without it blowing their overly sensitive ears.

“You go sit down, I’ll get us some drinks.” He motioned her to an empty booth.

“But I want to dance.” She pouted.

“If you want me to dance, you have to let me have a few drinks first.” He pointed to the booth again and she did as she was told.

Scooting into the booth she looked around the club. The club was busy today and already seemed very popular. Vamps where bumping and grinding on the dance floor, some she knew, others she didn’t recognize. In the corner of the room leaning against the bar, she saw her ex… wonderful, just whom she wanted to run into now. She only hoped that he didn’t come and bother them.

Levi came back and slid into the other side of the booth. “Here is your drink.” He said as he handed over her drink. “A Bloody Vampire, with real blood.” It was her favorite.

“Thanks, what are you having?”

“Same.” He took a long sip out of his drink, closing his eyes as the liquid slid down his throat. “So where have you been staying. I heard that your place was torn apart.”

“I call it a jealous ex.” Taking a long drink of her Bloody Vampire and leaned back in the bench. “He decided to try and catch me at home but I wasn’t there. So he tore it apart looking for any sign of a new boyfriend that he could probably tear into… he was the cheater though. I would never do such a thing. I got tired of being treated like crap and broke it off. He didn’t take it lightly.

“And who is this ex. Not Eren assume.” Eren was another one of her exes, however, he was the polar opposite of Oluo. Levi knew him as well, Eren may be mad at Petra but he would never think about touching her.

“Nope, not Eren.” She took a long drink of her alcohol.

“You didn’t answer my question. Who is your ex.” For some reason he just felt obligated to protect her. He knew she wasn’t as tough as she put off to be, but she was no weakling either.

She leaned over the table towards Levi. At the same time giving him a nice view of her nice cleavage.

He leaned forward as well getting closer to her and to see where she was looking.

“See that guy standing against the bar holding a drink. Gray shirt, short ashy blond hair with the poor excuse for an undercut.” She saw him still standing by the busy bar. “Far end, close to the wall.”

He saw him. “I don’t recognize him.” He studied his features. If he ever met him in person their might be trouble he was a big dude but not too big for Levi.

Levi had a very slim but athletic build and was very fast and surprisingly strong. This guy was was definitely taller than him, but not much more muscular than him.  
“What’s his name.” he was looking at her seriously now.

Sighing, she responded. “Oluo.” Leaning back against again, she finished off her drink. Pleased with finally getting an answer, he did the same.

They continued talking about what had happened since the last time they saw each other a few weeks ago. A few drinks later Petra decided she had waited long enough and Levi was loose enough to dance with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Petra have fun while at the club but then decide to leave for a little privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me so long to finish this. I went though a bunch of emotional stuff all at once and it was just so hard for me to get back to feeling like writing. But here it is, its a little shorter then what i wanted it to be but i wanted to get it to you asap.

They had a smoke machine emitting a light fog onto the dance floor with blue, red and green lights dancing around hitting the fog as the vampires danced in it. Petra had pulled Levi into the middle of the floor and turned so her back was against his chest. She had left her jacket at the bench, it was too hot on the floor for such heavy clothing.

Levi placed his hands on her hips as she started swaying with him. She brought one of her hands up to curl her fingers through his hair as she placed the other on his hand on his hip. 

He was mesmerized by the smell radiating from her. He placed his lips on her bare shoulder and earned her rear grinding hard against his once again hardening member. 

“You know, I think I like dancing with you.” He said in her ear as he slid his hands up her waist to stop under her breasts, though he couldn’t feel much due to the thick fabric of her top. Damned corset, he thought. He slid his hands back down the rest below her hipbone, barely covered by her pants and top. He wanted to touch her everywhere.

\-----

Leaning against the bar, Oluo saw Petra sitting and talking with another guy. He hated it when men flirted with her, she belonged to him. They had been together for almost three hundred years and she had broken it off. She said that he had changed, she could no longer trust him. He was going to get her back.

Seeing the guy sitting with her look down at her breasts when she removed her jacket he had to hold back a growl, he wanted to break the guy in two. He watched them get up and walk over to the dance floor and before he knew it, they were grinding together to the show music. He had to get out of there. The sight was making him sick. 

\-----

Turning around, she faced and wrapped her arms around his neck. Still swaying with him she rested her head on his shoulder. “In all these months I’ve known you and seen you, I’ve never actually had the chance to thank you for saving me. Most over vamps would have left me to die when the sun rose. But you took that chance for me.” She lifted her head and looked up and him. 

“Why?” 

“It was your eyes, you looked scared. I’ve been in a position before where I almost died in the sun. It was terrifying.”

“But we would have fell into our sleep anytime.”

“I knew I could get you out in time and when I heard your cries for help. I just couldn’t resist.” He looked into her eyes as he spoke. Their faces inching closer to each other.

“I know I can show you how grateful I am.” She said with a sensual voice.

“Oh.” He leaned in closer until their noses touched.

“Yeah.” Closing the distance, she turned her head slightly and placed her lips on his. Their kiss deepened and within a matter of moments their tongues were battling for dominance.

Levi brought one hand up and placed it on the back of her head. They were still standing in the middle of the dance floor, though they were no longer dancing. They had forgotten where they were. They were only brought back to reality when another couple dancing bumped into them, almost knocking them over. 

He turned his head to glare at them as they continued dancing. They interrupted a good moment. What was it today and all his moments being interrupted? 

Pulling Petra out of the crowd of dancing vampires, he ordered them more drinks and they sat back down at their booth. This time they sat next to each other on the same bench 

Petra sat against the wall with her legs laying over Levi's lap. He rubbed up and down her thigh as he drank his Bloody Vampire. Petra was already getting well past tipsy and was playing with the hair hanging around his ear before trailing it down to pull on his shirt collar, pulling him toward her. 

Putting down his drink, he leaned over and placed a hand on the table and the other next to her head on the wall. He moved so that she could put one of her legs on the other side of him so that she was then straddling him.

They knew they could only go so far at the club, but they just couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

She ran her hands down the buttons of his shirt. She wanted so badly to rip it off of him, to see his muscled chest and chiseled abs. She could feel them under his shirt but it just wasn’t enough. 

Levi leaned over and started placing kisses on her bare shoulder trailing up to her neck. Even though they were undead, when they were awake they still had hot blood running through their veins. The heat radiating off of her was driving him mad. He licked up the side of her neck. “I want to bite you.”

She let out a small moan and tilted her head to the side. “Oh, yes.” She gasped when he grazed his fangs against her skin, the sensation made heat and moisture pool between her legs. She placed her hands on his lower back to pull him closer to her. 

“We need to go somewhere, more private.” He said as he nibbled on her ear.

“Where to.”

He pulled away from her, ignoring her moan of disapproval. “We could go to mine, but it’s on the other side of town.”

“Let’s go to mine.” She trailed on of her hands back down his chest and found his nipple through his shirt and gave it a pinch and he groaned down at her. “”it's a few blocks away and a short walk through the woods.”

\-----

After a playful walk to her tower, they finally made it. Though neither of them knew that they were being watched. Though it probably wouldn’t have stopped them going making their way to Petra’s home. 

Petra unlocked the front door to her tower and led Levi inside. Her home was nicely furnished with vintage styled furniture. The walls were painted blue with a white trim, it looked a lot warmer and inviting then the cold hard exterior. The only light that came into the house was from the tall, thin windows. She pulled him through the dark living room to the stairs that lead up to her bedroom. 

When they reached the short hallway that housed the door to her room, Levi pushed her against the wall and attacked her mouth with his own. The feel of her rubbing against his groin was bliss.

Petra brought her hands up and tangled them in Levi’s hair. When he bit her lip and pulled it she fisted his hair in her hands and pulled, earning her a deep growl. The air was getting hot between the two of them. chances were that if they didn’t get moving to the bedroom, they would end up doing it there in the hallway.

Reaching down she started unbuttoning his shirt as he trailed his kisses down to her neck, rolling her head back to give him more access. When she got his shirt unbuttoned, he shrugged off it and his jacket onto the floor and felt Petra rake her nails down his chest.

Levi grunted at the feeling of her nails raking down his chest. Reaching over he opened the door to her bedroom and tugged her inside, closing it behind them. As he guided her backwards to her bed, he began to untie her corset. Unfortunately the corset proved to be of some difficulty. “I hope this isn't your favorite top.” Letting out a frustrated sigh he grabbed it with both hands and ripped the material and let it fall off of her. “Much better.” 

“Levi!” Hearing the tearing of the fabric was a surprise to her, however she wouldn't admit that him doing so was a turn on for her.  
He leaned down and began kissing her again, moving her back until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Picking her up he tossed her into the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her trailing kisses from the waistband of her pants up to her bellybutton. He stopped at her belly button and teased it with his tongue before moving up to her chest. Moving up to her chest, he cupped one of her breasts in his hands and squeezed before playing with her nipple, pinching it and tugging at it, earning him gasps and moans from Petra.

“Levi, ahh i like that.” She moaned as he continued assaulting her breasts, letting out a louder moan when his mouth attacked her other. 

He kissed back down her abdomen once he had his fill of her breasts and pulled off her shoes and tugged off her pants along with her underwear, leaving her naked. Petra got goosebumps from the air hitting her exposed skin. He trailed kisses down her hips to her thighs. Picking up one of her thighs he kissed and suckled on the inner part before sinking his teeth into the supple flesh, earning him a loud moan from Petra. She arched her back at the feeling of his teeth sinking into her, it felt so devilishly good. 

“L-Levi, I need you.” She couldn't wait much longer, she wanted Levi inside of her. The bite had aroused her so much more than she already was and she was dripping wet. 

Levi sat up and chuckled down at her. “So impatient. Though i guess it can't be helped.” He kicked off his shoes and began removing his pants along with his briefs. He kissed back up her abdomen to her neck and kissed up to her ear as he slid a hand down between her legs to her moist center. 

She let out a loud gasp and moan when she felt his fingers tease along her folds before a finger protruded into her. She felt him wiggling around his finger, adding another and bending them slightly, rubbing against her walls. It was driving her crazy. “Levi!” She was getting very impatient

Getting the hint, he lined himself up with her entrance and entered her slowly, groaning at the feeling of entering her, earning him a sigh of pleasure from her. Once he was all the way in, he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted hard back into her causing her to yelp and moan. He himself let out a loud groan and nipped at her neck, he wanted to bite her, she smelt so wonderful. 

Feeling him inside her was glorious. She let out a loud moan as he continued thrusting into her. She felt him nuzzle her neck and she tilted her head to the side, giving him room to play. Letting out a loud gasp moments later, he had sunk his teeth into her skin again, she felt the pleasure pulsed through her from those fangs as he latched on to her. “Oh fuck, Levi.” She raked her nails down his back as he thrusted into her, scratching all the way down to his butt, feeling the muscles as they worked. “Faster, Levi please, go faster.”

Levi groaned into her neck, thrusting faster and harder into her, sucking at her neck at the same time. Biting while having sex was like an aphrodisiac for Vampires, it made the whole experience so much better. He lapped up the blood that seeped out of her wound and kissed down her chest again, leaving little bites as he went. When he reached her breasts, he bit into one, sucking at it. 

Petra was turning into a moaning mess at this point. She arched her back into his his mouth and tried to meet his thrusts with her own. After he let her breast go, she pulled him up to sink her own teeth in his shoulders, earning her a shudder and groan from Levi. 

He thrusted as hard and fast as he could causing the bed to move and slam against the wall. “Fuck, Petra! Nghh.” He wasn't going to last much longer. 

She let out a loud moan as he thrusted harder and faster into her, causing her to let go of his shoulder and tossed her head back on the pillow, letting out a broken cry. When she felt her orgasm approaching he bit down on his shoulder again, hard. “Levi, oh Levi… Im cuming.” She let out another broken cry as she came around Levi.

Feeling her reach her orgasm and her wall pulsing around him mixed with her biting down hard on his shoulder sent him over the edge. He let out an animalistic groan and came inside her, filling her with his essence. He slowed his thrusts but kept going until he knew they had both rode out their orgasms. 

Feeling spent, he collapsed next to Petra, pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist as she licked at the fresh wound.

“Levi.” She placed a hand on his chin and turned his face towards her and leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you. For coming.”

He kissed her back and pulled her close. “No problem baby.” He kissed her forehead and rested his head on the pillow.


End file.
